A few days after the Tyler accident
by When We Stand Together
Summary: A few days after the accident with Tyler's van and Edward is ignoring Bella. First chapter: BPOV,Second:EPOV
1. Bella

**A few days after the accident with Tyler's van ****– BPOV **

I found myself looking forward to Biology every day at lunch and I knew I shouldn't. I mean really. There was no reason why I should be excited and for my heart rate go up a tiny notch every time I went through the doorway and towards my table.

Even though we didn't speak, more than what we needed when we had a lab, I couldn't stop myself from looking towards Edward. He had barely spoken towards me since the accident. Why was I so fascinated by him?

He didn't talk to me, he barely even looked at me, and he acted as if he hated me. Why couldn't I get him off my min?! Oh the frustration!

I sat down in my seat and out of the corner of my eye I looked at him. He was staring straight ahead and didn't even acknowledge me.  
For crying out loud! We were lab partners; he could at least be civil and say hello, couldn't he?!

The teacher came in to the room and started his lecture. Even though it was completely boring and I would want nothing better than to have skipped the class I started taking notes, but out of fear that if I didn't I might get caught ogling at Edward and demand that he explain his uncivil manners towards me.

But I didn't have that kind of luck. During the lesson I let my min wander and I nibbled on the tip of my pen deep in thoughts.

The same thought came back to my mind; the accident. It had only been a few days and things were finally getting normal again and people started letting me be instead of asking of details again and again. Getting the spotlight on me was nothing I particularly enjoyed.

I was having flashbacks on how Edward had just swooped in out of nowhere and pulled me out of the way. There was no way! He said he was right beside me but I KNOW he wasn't; I KNOW he stopped the van but… My mind was getting frustrated again and if I didn't stop it soon I would have a migraine. Just what I need, a migraine before gym. That would really help the concentration of not getting even more humiliated of my clumsiness. Although, I doubt it would make much of a difference. I was born clumsy and will probably die that way.

I was looking at the black board but not really seeing it. I kept shifting my eyes at Edward and one time I thought he looked at me but as I blinked he was not and I looked down on my notebook. Slightly blushing, I let my hair fan between us like a curtain of brown locks.

His hand was yet again on a tight fist and my previous frustration came back and I exhaled shaprly but quietly.

The teacher kept rambling on and on about things about what you may think. I had no idea. I tried, I really tried focusing but it was just not possible. I shifted in my seat and threw a glance at the clock and groaned. 20 minutes!? Are you kidding me?! It had only been 20 minutes?! It felt like forever to me. 30 minutes left of this drabble and frustration and annoyance.

The drabble went on and on and just when I thought I was losing my mind I saw Edward ever so slightly run one of his hands through his hair. His absolutely perfect and soft looking hair.

I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through it.

_'Stop thinking like that Bella!'_, I told myself. _'You don't even know the guy and by the looks of it he absolutely loath you and you are fantasising about running your hands through his hair!' _What was wrong with me?!

As my thoughts continued the bell rang _finally_ (I might add) and Edward stood up and left the classroom gracefully as ever. I briefly glanced after him while he left and then got up and gathered my books.

Mike got up also and came towards me and offered to walk me to gym like the loyal friend, that he is. I still thought of him as a golden retiever. He had the looks for it and the loyalty.

"So..." Mike started as we walked across the grass.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if…"Mike started to say but I didn't hear the rest.

My mind went blank as I spotted Edward, walking towards the Spanish building with his brother Emmet.

I was still dumbstruck yet again at how gracefully they both walked. I shook my head as if to clear it so that I wouldn't get caught ogling and that's when Mike cleared his throat.

"Bella?"

I shifted my gaze from Edward and his brother towards Mike who was obviously waiting for an answer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward, briefly look my way as my name had been spoken. But he quickly changed his eyes so fast I thought I made it up.

"What?" I asked and Mike understanding that I hadn't heard him got red in the face and looked at the ground and then back at my face.

"I- nothing"

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully as his red enhanced face went back to its normal colour.

"Yeah, it's nothing, don't worry about it".

We walked the rest of the way to gym in silence.

I changed fast and headed out of the locker room to the gym but not before slipping on the last step down from the lockers and fall gracefully on my butt. Luckily, no one was near enough to see my embarrassment and I hurried along towards the rest of the class.

Coach Clapp's whistle blew and we all stared straight at him. "Listen up!"

Like we weren't all already listening to him. If we didn't and got caught, god forbids, talking amongst each other we had to do push-ups.

"We are going to start with basketball today" – I groaned, this was going to be humiliating–"so team up and get familiar with the ball!"

I didn't have to look and see that Mike had come to stand by my side and offer to be my partner.

We stood not too far apart and Mike slowly and delicately threw the ball towards me. For one second I thought I could actually catch it but no, reality hit and I accidentally punched it wrong and it hit the back of the person standing next me.

The one I hit glared at me and I muttered a "sorry" and blushed.

At the end of the class I had managed to sustain a few bruises but 'nothing too bad' I told myself, for being an hour of basketball at least. The class had been humiliating enough and I don't need 50 bruises to make that matter any clearer.

I got dressed quickly and sped towards my truck. Once in it I automatically looked over the parking lot only to find Edward and his brother, Emmett, standing by the volvo. He for one millisecond caught my gaze and I dropped my eyes to the steering wheel and blushed. When I looked back he was looking the other way but grinning from ear to ear in clear amusement.

Being slightly thrown off, I quickly started the car; the engine startled me slightly, and eased my way out. In the rear-view mirror I caught a last glimpse of Edward and he was looking right at me with a very amused expression on his face, he looked away and it looked like he was laughing and slightly shaking his head.

Frustration boiled again in me and it continued like that the entire way home.


	2. Edward

**A few days after the accident with Tyler's van – EPOV **

I was walking towards the biology classroom. I found myself thinking repeatedly _'What if she doesn't come today?' 'But that's ridiculous, she was at Lunch and beeing responsible as she is she will come'_, my selfish side said. The side that keeps on telling me I can't stay away from her for long.

As I came through the door I immediately shot my eyes to my – our – table and found that she was not there yet. I was both glad and irritated about this. Glad because I needed time to prepare myself for her devastatingly seductive smell and irritated because I won't know exactly when she would walk up and sit down. She shouldn't sit next to me; it could and at one point almost did, cost her, her life.

But I couldn't kill her. Just the mere thought of hurting this small and extremely fragile human just seamed to cruel even for me, a killer, and born to live a life of darkness.

As I had placed all of my props, books that held no new knowledge to me, I leaned back into my chair to get a better view of the doorway, to prepare myself when I would see her. I said this to myself but i couldn't quite believe it. In the back of my mind i knew that i just wanted to see her again. I was becoming dangerously obsessed.

It went a few short and agonizing minutes, that seemed like forever, when I caught the sweetest scent ever. Belle walked shortly in through the doorway and before she could catch me looking at her I shifted my gaze straight ahead.

I could feel the heat from her skin radiate as she sat down. I saw her from my peripheral vision and she briefly looked my way out of the corner of her eye and then shifted her eyes to the black board.

The teacher, right on cue, came in and started his lecture that couldn't possibly hold anything new for me. I unknowingly studied Bella and every move she made. _'Why was I doing this?'_

She's just another human... whom I couldn't stop to think about.

Her mind was still as frustrating as ever._ 'WHAT IS SHE THINKING?'_ That question went thought my head every time she gave away a sigh, a groan, shifted in her seat or when she started nibbling on her pencil and looked like she was in deep thought. Thoughts I would do anything to hear at this point.

I wanted – no! – needed to know what she thought of me by some reason.

After all, I hade saved her life from the van not 4 days ago and she had not said anything to anyone on my mysterious appearance. She even greeted me the day after like nothing had happened!

Why, oh why, must she be the one exception to my gift? Her every move that I didn't recognize made me go slightly mad.

I saw Bella look at the clock and she made a groan. This I could understand, _finally_!

She wanted out of the classroom, I could realte. Who would want to listen to this drabble? even if it was new knowledge to her. But then i started thinking if there was another reason why she wouldn't want to be in here, like sit next to me? I wouldn't blame her. I haven't actually been friendly and since the accident I have to be more on my guard than normally.

How I could have been so careless as to make myself as vulnerable like that I do not understand. Why this girl, not 1 foot away from me, should mean so much is beyond me.

My thoughts continued until the bell rang and I gathered my books and left quickly without a glance back. I met up with Emmet as I was walking towards the Spanish building.

'_Hello my brother'_ Emmet thought with a grin on his face.

"Emmet" I acknowledged him quietly enough that only he could hear.

'_How's it going with the girl? Has she said anything?' _

"No... nothing. I don't understand it. Its like-" I started speaking, frustrated, when Emmet cut me of.

'_Well, speak of the devil.'_ Emmet thought and in his head I saw the girl and _Mike_ walk towards the gym building. I zeroed in on his thoughts but looked the other direction, walking in a human pace. Mike was going to ask Bella out on a date. Suddenly I felt nervous.

"So..." Mike's nervous voice began and I walked even slower now.

'_What is it?'_ hisses Emmet in my brain. _'Why are we walking so slowly? I know we are supposed to be acting like humans but this takes the cake!'_

I just shrugged and otherwise ignored him. He grunted in frustration but did not walk away from me.

"What" I heard Bella ask back and judging by the way she said it she wasn't really paying attention.

"I was just wondering if... you might, you know... want to go... go out with me tonight" Mike mumbled.

I immediately listen more intensely for Bella's response and I was feeling nervous. What if she said yes? Wait! What do I care? I am not going to make Alice's vision come true, it can't! But I still couldn't seem to stop listening anxiously for her answer.

"Bella?" Mike asked and for one millisecond I glanced towards Bella and Mike and found that she was not listening to him, she was looking my way and slowly tuned towards Mike again. I shifted my gaze back, too fast for any human to actually see.

"What?" asked Bella a little dazed.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit. She had been staring at me and wasn't even remotely interested in what Mike had to say! She probably hadn't even heard him! I snickered.

'_Oh Shit! She didn't even hear me?! I should back out!__ Or should I? Yes, yes I should. It's not the right time just yet'_ Mike thought and told the girl that it was nothing. I still couldn't stop myself from smirking.

'_What's with the smirking__ and the snickering? Are you ill?!'_ Emmet thought with heavy sarcasm and I once again shrugged but otherwise ignored him. We hade just walked up towards the building door and slowly entered.

Mrs. Goff had yet to appear and this did not make a difference. The teachers rarely called on either me or a member of my family. The fact that every time we got called we hade the perfect answer was slightly aggrevating. This made the teachers question the ir intellect, something i thought was humorus.

Of course we were superior in intellect but we had also been around for centuries and more to come.

I started thinking of Bella again, the girl that seemed to be the centre of my universe now days. I realised, before I could stop it, that I was seeing the mind of Mike Newton.

I was now looking at Bella with a basketball in my hands.

'_I should throw it slowly, maybe then…'_ But Mike's thoughts didn't go as planned. He threw the ball with very little force but for Bella that was obviously too much and she ended up throwing it at the back of the person standing next to her. Her face flushed a deep crimson and she turned back to Mike and they continued.

I was slightly shaking with silent laughter.

_'Okey! Now I really think you have lost it brother!'_ Emmet didn't look towards me but that didn't stop his thoughts from screaming at me.

"It's nothing. Just having some fun thinking'" I knew he would get the double meaning and he turned towards me.

_'Anything good?'_ What was I supposed to say? 'yes well I'm watching Bella, the girl I saved and probably exposed us to a few days ago. She's not good in gym and hens my laughing?'

No I couldn't say that. He would probably think I'm insane and tease the hell out of me.

"Nothing to exciting, just same old, same old." I shrugged one more time and watched the rest of the show.

Spanish ended soon enough. As Emmet and I walked out of the building towards my car I couldn't help myself remembering Bella in gym. She really was a danger magnet.

We stopped by my car and waited for our"siblings".

Across the parking lot I saw Bella getting into her car and all the memories of the bruises and injuries she had inflicted on herself and others came back to me and I could not for the love of god stop the laughter that came out of my mouth.

Sure it wasn't a soaring sound that could make all the birds fly away, but it was enough to get people to look at mi like I was crazy.

At that time I caught her looking my way and the laughter ceased marginally. She quickly dropped her gaze. I kept mine still at her car. As she was about to look my way again I shifted my gaze but my grin was still plastered on my face.

I watched as she slowly and carefully manoeuvred her way out of the parking spot, without running someone over, shockingly.

I shook my head and started laughing slightly again.

'_Oh man he really has lost it.'_ Thoughts that came from my "brother" but I couldn't really care about his teasing at this point.


End file.
